As We Grow Older (Cielois)
by Trancy-Kirishima
Summary: As Alois grows older with his best friend, Ciel, his feelings grow with him. This story follows their love from blossoming friendship to somethings far more.


Alois simply couldn't help himself. It was the middle of summer, the time for parties and spending money while wasting the days away and here he was, stuck in the same bloody manor without a thing to do.

Hannah had proved to be a poor use of entertainment, as usual, and the triplets were far too quiet to do anything amusing with, so of course, the young Earl clung to his loyal butler. But even then, Claude proved to be rather boring. Then again, who enjoys kissing a statue day in and day out? And so, desperate measures were needed.

The blonde found his shortest pair of shorts, intending to impress his next meal, along with his usual attire. Then, and only then, did he march into to the Phantomhive manor, hands on is swaying hips as he entered the extremely dull main room.

What had never occurred was the possibility the Earl Phantomhive was entertaining.

Especially not that ratchet fiancee of his.

"Earl Trancy!" The little annoyance chirped in that horrid high pitched tone of hers. "What a pleasure to see you!"

The boy managed a convincing smile, one a simpleton like Elizabeth would accept as she bounced her way over. The bluenette in tow, on the other hand, easily saw through his false facade. "What are you doing here, Trancy?"

"I thought I'd drop by to see my dear old friend." Alois cooed. It wasn't a secret that he was fond of the other boy, not that his idiotic future wife would notice. Claude and Sebastian, on the other hand, were well away, despite the fact he rarely mentioned the eye-patched cutie without a hating tone.

"I'm entertaining at the moment. Why not return another day?" Ciel offered.

"Ciel! How rude! You have a fellow friend travelling all this way to visit you and you're sending him off?" Elizabeth whined, her soft hand gripping his wrist as she tugged me outdoors.

Ciel sighed for the both of them, although Alois just let out a usual giggle and played along with her childish games. After various hours of 'cute' talk, the blonde had, had enough, and thank the heavens Ciel had too. Elizabeth soon left, leaving the blonde and the little shorty he loved all alone.

"What's the real reason you came here?" Ciel took a seat in his usual desk chair. Alois choose to sit atop the desk instead. "Besides glaring at Lady Elizabeth."

He swung his legs for a while before crossing them. Tell the truth or make a conviencing lie…

"Claude got annoyed with me again so I decided to waste time here until he learned to relax."

"He's probably hungry," Ciel huffed, "You wear him out."

"You're one to talk." The boy countered, thankful Ciel believed, or pretended to believe his false reasoning. "At least I don't get kidnapped every time I step out my front door."

"That's because no one desires to do so," the bluenette had that smug smile on his face, the one that shouted 'checkmate motherfucker'.

"No. It's because unlike you I don't run to Scotland Yard, tell all of my enemies I work for the Queen, and walk around like I'm better than anyone else." Ciel simply huffed and it was the other's turn to smirk. "You know I'm right."

"You just hide in the shadows."

"Under the Queen's orders I do."

Ciel sighed, getting up and pacing the room. "I suppose you're planning on staying the night."

"Multiple if possible."

"He's really that angry with you?" Ciel questioned, uncovered eyebrow raised.

Alois nodded. "It's the only emotion he possesses I swear."

"They do say demons have a prominent sin."

"Wrath would be fitting of him." The blonde stood, "Sebastian would be pride, don't you think?"

"I could see that." He agreed, leaning back and relaxing in his chair. "I'll have Sebastian make up a room for you."

"Thank you," He bowed, going to leave to his usual guest room. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"The answer is the same as always, Trancy. Absolutely not."

"You'll loosen up one day." He chuckled, having full intentions of sneaking into his bed that night. "I know you will."

"Keep dreaming." Ciel tisked, but there was a smile in his voice.

"Always," Alois whispered to himself. "Always."


End file.
